


After The Crash

by mezzogal



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 19:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13747527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mezzogal/pseuds/mezzogal
Summary: Sebastian has a bad crash at a race. Kimi helps afterwards.





	After The Crash

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CustardCreamies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/gifts).



The smoke had finally cleared from the grass verge off the right side of the track, revealing the mangled remains of what had, just minutes before, been a proud, top of the line racing car. Even the technicians had fled the scene, not wanting to be fingered as the ones who would have to fix it. It was probably unfixable anyway.

What had begun as a simple tight turn had gone quickly downhill. The car had veered wildly off course, a tire blew out, then the world had gone topsy turvy and exploded in a chaos of dirt, oil and flame.

Sebastian supposed he should count himself lucky that he was still standing and practically unscathed. Sure, he was aching all over, but nothing felt seriously wrong, except for the gaping hole in his heart as he looked at the carcass of his beloved car. He could not believe it. Other cars zoomed past, but the race was certainly over for him.

" _Voi kauhistuksen kanahakki_! What a mess!" Kimi came up and placed a warm hand on his back. The slight weight was reassuring. "Poor Katie. She died a glorious death in battle. It'll go down in F1 history. The _tifosi_ will be talking about it for years."

Seb crossed his arms, his shoulders sagging. "A fitting end to a noble steed?"

Kimi nodded then turned his full attention to Seb. "Are you hurt? That was quite a crash.”

"I'm fine."

Kimi put both hands on his shoulders and steered him away. "Come on. Staring won't bring her back." He led his boyfriend towards the spectator stands. The race was nearing its end and Hamilton had taken the lead. The crowd was going wild at this exciting turn of events. Kimi ignored this and headed straight for the pit building, waving off reps, techs and the media that swarmed around them, jostling to get to Seb.

“ _Vittu_! Those media monsters,” Kimi cursed as he entered the corridor leading to the locker rooms, which was quieter. Other drivers were hanging around but they did nothing more than glance up then go back to their own business.

Ferrari team principal Maurizio Arrivabene, however, stormed towards them. “What the hell was that out there?” he demanded, looking Seb over. “You need a doctor, Vettel?”

“I’m fine. Made it here on my own two feet,” Seb pointed out. Arrivabene scowled, not believing him. “I’m fine.” He forced himself to smile, but it turned out more like a grimace.

Kimi stepped in between them. “He said he’s OK. Just give him a minute. If he needs a doctor, I’ll come find you.” Deftly, he disengaged them and entered the locker room.

No one was there and they had the place to themselves. Kimi sat Seb down on a wooden bench in the far end of the room and gently removed his helmet. A network of shallow scratches webbed across his face, which was smeared black with soot and oil where the visor had shattered. Kimi clucked in sympathy.

He unbuckled Seb’s gloves and racing suit, peeling them carefully off his boyfriend. He sighed in relief to see that the long-sleeved white shirt Seb wore underneath was unstained. At least there were no major injuries to his body.

But he hissed when he removed the shirt saw the angry bruises on Seb’s arms, chest and back “You look like you just fought a war.” He ran his fingers lightly over the bruises, wishing he could simply brush them away.

“A war I lost,” Seb moaned. “I was so close to winning. I could have beat Hamilton.”

Kimi shrugged. “You’ll get him next time,” he said. He went to the showers and ran a towel under the cold tap. Coming back, he crouched between Seb’s knees and began wiping the grime from his face. Seb flinched. “Did I hurt you?” Kimi asked, raising his eyes anxiously.

“No, it just stings.” Seb put out a hand to touch Kimi’s cheek. “You always take such good care of me.”

“And you always get into trouble without me,” Kimi chuckled, leaning into his touch. “Now, don’t be a baby. It doesn’t really hurt.”

“Will I get a lolly if I don’t cry?” Seb inquired with a grin.

Kimi huffed and continued to clean away the dirt. His hands were gentle and the cold towel was soothing on Seb’s raw skin. Kimi rinsed out the towel when he was done with Seb’s face, and then started on his bruised body. “It’s good they make us wear so many layers,” he said. “or it would be the doctors patching you up now, not me.

“I wouldn’t have anyone else but you patch me up,” Seb vowed. 

“Trust me, you wouldn’t want me anywhere near you if your head was cracked open,” Kimi scolded.

“But it’s not. So you’re perfect for the job.” Seb reached out a hand to ruffle Kimi’s hair.

Kimi swatted his hand away affectionately. “Hold still.”

“Yes, mom.”

Kimi didn’t say anything else as he finished cleaning Seb up and tossed the towel into a corner. “I have something that will make us feel better. It’s in my locker.”

Seb watched as Kimi pulled out a small cooler from the locker. “Voila!” He held up two bars of chocolate ice cream.

Seb laughed and took one. “You pack ice cream wherever you go? I thought you were the Iceman, not the Ice Cream Man.”

“Food of the gods,” Kimi grinned, seating himself on the bench opposite. “You never know when you might need some. Everything's better with ice cream.”

Seb unwrapped his ice cream and tapped it against Kimi’s. “Cheers.” He took a bite, savouring the sweet goodness. Then he grew solemn. “It was my fault, you know. I made a mistake. Took the turn wrong and didn’t compensate quickly enough.” He clenched his free hand into a fist.

“It’s our job to take risks,” Kimi said, bringing his boyfriend’s hand to his lips for a kiss. “We’re F1 drivers. We’re competitive. But I don’t know what I would have done if you were seriously hurt.”

“I thought I was going to die,” Seb admitted.

Kimi got up and sat beside him. He put both arms around Seb and held tightly as Seb laid his head in the hollow of his neck. “I thought so too, until I saw you crawl out of that wreck.” He kissed the top of Seb’s head. “That’s when I knew you were all right. You are one lucky _paskiainen_. If anyone was going to walk away from a crash like that, it’s you.” 

The locker room door opened and Britta Roeske poked her head in. “Are you all right Sebastian? The press wants interviews. I can hold them off if you’re not up to it.”

Seb sighed. “I’m fine, Britta. A bit bruised but not hurt. I’ll be out in a minute.”

“Arrivabene’s insisting on a doctor,” Britta informed him.

“Of course he is,” Seb groaned.

Kimi smirked at his discomfort and got up. “I’ll leave you to it,” he said, patting his boyfriend on the back before exiting the room, still nibbling away at his ice cream, seemingly without a care in the world. 

Seb devoured the rest of his own ice cream in a few large bites. He pulled on a red team t-shirt. “OK, I’m ready,” he told Britta. “Let’s go.”

 

**THE END**

 


End file.
